User blog:Magma-Man/I HATE TEDDY BEARS! 4/26/11
Okay, here is the official news, I've just been doing a couple announcements pertaining to my map Usopire and things like Happy Easter. So here we go! Administrators FTW ﻿Well the world is right once more. I got the lucky 6000th edit and that gave me enough points to boost me up past Sniperteam. So now the admins are the two highest ranking, as it should be. I might have a better chance of passing up Daniel if I had gotten the achievement: I AM SAMANTHA for creating this wiki which I never obtained for some reason or another. Usopire ﻿I've finally started up my third map, Usopire. It is still under construction but it is growing. Make sure to check it out! THE CAKE IS A PIE! ﻿Well, I've updated the Lies page. I've also announced how many maps are planned for the Lies storyline, which is seven, and the last two's names have been released, as well as the story of what happened between Lockdown and Usopire has been released. So you may want to look at that article. The first of the two final maps are called The Lie and the final map is called Teleportation. Feel free to speculate what they'll be in the comments, you'll probubly never guess it, I've got one heck of a plot twist planned. Once Again... ﻿HAPPY EASTER! Hope you all had a good Easter. My one wasn't that great, considering it was my birthday, but we just ended up not doing much that day. Wasn't till the end of the day that my younger sister realized we didn't do the egg hunt. I had a Recess Peanut Butter Cake, yum, and Recess Peanut Butter Icecream Cups, also yum. Actually, both of the things being Recess related is coincidential. Non-Wiki Related News We have a couple of news that is just... news. Here it is. PSN Problems ﻿Well, I don't know if any of you know this, but PSN is down because apparently a hacker attacked it, and so far he's been succesful, they haven't got it back up yet. Tell me if it gets back up in the comments. Section 8: Prejudice Released Well, some Xbox Live Arcade game called Section 8: Prejudice has been released for 1200 MP/$15 and it looks really good. I downloaded the demo, but left it downloading over night (don't you just love how the Xbox will continue your downloads even once you turn it off?) and I have yet to play. It looks like just the thing I'm intested in, a really epic and fun Science Fiction shooter. YAY! What are you guys's opinions on this game? Umm..... A Game Called... "Fancy Pants"? Some other Xbox Live Arcade game has been released called... whatever it was called, something to do with pants, which is arguably the least enjoyable kind of clothing to shop for. It looks terrible, what do you guys think? Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime I played the demo. It SUCKS. Portal 2 Nominated for Game of the Year! Not really, but it probably will be. Category:News Category:Blog posts